My Guardian Angel
by NightmarePrince
Summary: He would always protect her heart, even if doing so meant that he had to stop his own. Rated T to be safe, could qualify as K


**Guardian Angel**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR nor do I own any lyrics used in this story.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Logie," I whined, "Just call a cab."

"Hang on honey, I just need to refill the radiator with coolant," he said reasonably, the cool night breeze teasing his raven spikes as he lifted a small white bottle out from the trunk of the car.

I groaned softly to myself as I got out of the car, my royal blue evening gown whipping around me as the wind picked up. It had just been our luck that the car had broken down on the way to the American Premier of Jo's movie. Then again, if Logan hadn't let the guys use his car for all and sundry, perhaps we wouldn't be in this predicament.

"I blame you by the way," I said petulantly. Ok I was being unfair to him but in my defense, I was really frustrated.

"Yeah I know, everything's my fault right?" he asked rhetorically as he screwed the radiator cap back on.

"I didn't say that," I said, surprised by the depth and resignation in his voice.

"You meant it though," he said.

"No I didn't," I said, "Logan, I was just frustrated."

"Let's just go home Cam," he said slammed the hood shut.

Why was he so down around me these past few weeks, as if being with me was some wearisome chore. What had happened to the sweet guy who used to make me laugh and forget my tears?

"Do you still love me?" I asked suddenly and when he hesitated to answer I knew, I just knew.

"Who is she Logan?" I asked bitterly.

It all made sense now. Those long hours when he couldn't be found, his gradual withdrawal from her, the cancelled dates and hastily thought up excuses. He was seeing somebody else. I knew it. I should have seen the signs earlier, I should have known, I should have known.

"Cami, It's not. . ." he began to say but I cut him off.

"Save it Logan," I snapped and went to stand on the sidewalk, digging into my purse for my cellphone.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and I hated the lilting bemusement in his sad voice.

"I'm calling a cab."

"Get in the car Cami so I can explain."

"What's there to explain? You don't love me anymore."

"Cami. . ." he froze as the other car pulled up and a burly man got out, face obscured by a woolen ski mask.

"Wonderful Logan, now we're being mugged. I blame you," I said.

"What else is new?" he asked softly, but I noticed him moving slowly towards me.

What were we doing? We were alone on a deserted highway with a serial killer or rapist of some sort and yet we were bickering like jealous neighbors. This is all Logan's fault, if he hadn't admitted to cheating on me, we'd be long gone by now.

"Miley Cyrus sends her regards," said the gorilla like man on the left, aiming a wicked looking gun straight at me.

Despite the tension and fear coiling in my stomach I had to struggle not to laugh. This is how that bitch gets even for me slut-shaming her at the VMA's? And they call me the Queen of Drama.

Then the momentary humor left me as I took in my situation, somehow I knew deep down that I wouldn't walk away from this alive.

I closed my eyes as he pulled the trigger, not wanting to see my death coming.

They say your life flashes before your eyes in the second before you die but that's a lie. You just see your best moments, and the people you love. The first time Jo, Lucy and I had performed together, teaching Kendall how to figure skate; going to auditions with James, helping Carlos find a date, and Kissing Logan.

In the moments before my death, I could imagine the smell of his cologne wafting around me, as the gun went off I could feel his embrace.

Six times, I heard the gun fire before I dropped to the ground, and somehow I could still feel Logan's grasp on me, though it seemed to be getting weaker. I'm probably dying. I wrapped my hands around him in an attempt to keep him there as I heard the car speed away.

And my eyes flared away at the warm wetness on his back.

"Logan," I whispered as the life ebbed from him, the man who had used his body to shield my own.

"Why?" I asked as I tried to keep his eyes open when he didn't answer.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore," I wept as I held his head in my lap.

"Who said I stopped in the first place," he murmured weakly before his chocolate brown eyes closed, never to open again.

_Two Weeks Later_

I hadn't left his grave site since the funeral, I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't bring myself to leave. At night, I slept in my car and by day I knelt at his tombstone. The guys came over daily, with food and changes of clothes.

That day James had come and he handed me a small cardboard box.

"He'd been putting this together for weeks before . . ." James choked up a little before continuing, "It yours now anyway."

I was curious as I opened the box and saw the pile of envelopes and the tiny velvet lined box. I felt the tears bubble up instantly, it was a ring box. I couldn't bring myself to open it.

The first envelope had a deed in it, the deed to a house in Malibu that had been purchased two weeks ago by one Logan Mitchell. My vision was blurred with salty tears when I noticed that my name was on the deed, right next to his as a part owner. The other envelopes were filled with bank statements, he had been busy, purchasing furniture and appliances and everything else a young couple might need.

I understood everything now.

I loved Logan.

I hated myself.

_This is who I am_

_I hope you Understand_

_It's time to set me free_

_My Guardian Angel_


End file.
